réChauffage
by Shangreela
Summary: Roxas a froid...


-

-

**(ré)Chauffage**

-

-

-

Les ailes de la Citadelle d'Illusiopolis qu'occupait l'Organisation XIII couvraient un vaste périmètre carré qui s'organisait de manière assez complexe, bardé de portes et d'encore plus de fenêtres et parcouru en tous sens par des dizaines de couloirs qui s'entrecroisaient ou se longeaient sans se toucher. Droits ou pleins de virages, ces couloirs étaient indéniablement longs, étroits pour ceux qui le voulaient ou larges pour les autres ; tout dépendait du point de vue. Chacun des membres de l'Organisation râlait lorsqu'il devait traverser trois fois ( soyons indulgents ) tout le complexe pour aller déposer dossiers, rapports de mission ou autres aux différents bureaux, ou quand leurs supérieurs s'amusaient à jouer au ping-pong avec eux, et priait fervemment tous les matins dans l'espoir d'échapper à ceci.

Cependant, ces couloirs avaient un avantage non négligeable : de tous temps, la température y était idéale. Elle réchauffait les pieds froids ou rafraîchissait un corps brûlant, prolongeait la douce torpeur matinale ou endormait quand venait le soir d'une journée chargée. Et dans leurs discussions boudeuses, c'était bien là un des points qui ne survenait jamais. D'aucuns s'accordaient à dire que les couloirs de l'Organisation était à température idéale. Peut-être le seul bon point de leur condition…

Sauf ce jour-là. Vêtus de leurs plus gros pulls et manteaux qui boudinaient et faisaient enfler leurs silhouettes comme des bibendums sous les tenues réglementaire de l'Organisation, les similis tentaient de se soustraire au froid des couloirs à grand renfort de petits pas pressés en vue de regagner une chambre où il serait sans doute plus facile de grappiller quelque chaleur.

C'était du moins ce qu'avait pensé Roxas, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait froid. Pire, il grelottait.

Maudissant le système de climatisation ou autre du complexe, il remonta sur lui sa couverture jusqu'à couvrir même sa tête et renfila aussitôt ses mains dans les manches de son pull double épaisseur de laine et replia soigneusement ses bras entre son ventre et ses cuisses relevées en chien-de-fusil. Il tourna un peu plus la tête et posa son nez contre le matelas. Ainsi calé, il se prépara à dormir. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à faire dans une situation pareille, pour lui.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvînt – pas très loin donc, en vérité – il avait toujours été exagérément sensible au froid – plus que les autres lui semblait-il – et chaque baisse de température suffisait à le faire frissonner. Le froid ne touchait pas seulement sa peau, mais semblait également envahir ses os par l'intérieur, comme s'il touchait le vide laissé par son absence de cœur et de souvenirs et le congelait progressivement. Roxas détestait le froid. Car alors il ne pouvait que tenter de se réchauffer et penser à des choses déprimantes.

Il maudit à nouveau le système de chaufferie défaillant et remonta le col roulé de son pull vers son menton à l'aide de ses coudes, sans prendre le risque d'ôter ses mains de ses manches. Collées tout contre ses avant-bras, il les sentait se réchauffer peu à peu et ne tenait pas à perdre cet infime progrès. C'était utile des doigts, mine de rien. N'aurait-il été que pour tenir ses Keyblades.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir sans crier gare ( en même temps ce n'était que du bois, et même tout le génie des similis n'aurait pas réussi cet exploit. Ansem, peut-être, à sa belle époque… ) Il regretta son mouvement lorsqu'un horrible et puissant frisson glacé dévala son échine jusqu'à le faire se cambrer par réflexe. Il grogna en maudissant le froid sur six générations et se renfonça aussitôt dans ses draps.

Une voix s'éleva alors.

« Roxy ?

L'interpellé n'eut pas besoin de plus pour reconnaître son interlocuteur. Axel… Encore – non, _toujours_. Il grogna de nouveau et bougea un peu pour se faire remarquer. Il entendit sa porte se refermer et de doux froissements réguliers qui lui apprirent qu'Axel avançait vers lui. Les pas s'approchèrent jusqu'à être tout près, puis il y eut un poids supplémentaire au niveau de son ventre. Le matelas se creusa, le faisant un peu rouler contre le dos du nouvel arrivant. Roxas grogna un peu pour le principe. Qu'on le laisse mourir de froid tranquillement !

Une pression légère sur sa tête lui indiqua qu'une main y reposait. Il gronda ( encore pour la forme, Roxas ayant beaucoup de principes dont il tenait à ce que les autres les respectent ) mais ne s'en défit pas. De toute manière, il ne sentait presque rien.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda gentiment le grand roux.

- Je pète la forme, répondit son collègue d'un ton acerbe, ça se voit pas ?

Axel claqua de la langue.

« Sale garnement.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas poser de questions stupides.

Axel soupira.

« Tout le monde est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, constata-t-il avec un peu de lassitude.

- Tout le monde se les gèle aujourd'hui, corrigea Roxas dans un bougonnement bourru.

Comme Axel avait dérangé sa position en s'asseyant, il gigota un peu pour baisser son corps, et cala son visage contre le dos de son collègue. Autant qu'il serve, ce grand escogriffe roux. Et avec un peu de chance, la chaleur de son corps se communiquerait à la couette puis à lui-même. Roxas se savait très optimiste, parfois.

Il frémit et gaspa lorsque la main reposant sur sa tête se déplaça de fouilla sa couverture à la recherche d'une ouverture, et créant un trou par où s'échappa toute la maigre chaleur que Roxas avait pu assembler. _Naaoooonnnnn !!!!_ _T-T_ Agacé, le blond baissa ses couvertures d'un geste sec et fusilla Axel du regard.

« Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser congeler en paix ? siffla-t-il sèchement. Tu viens de gâcher une demi-heure d'efforts.

Le rouquin se contenta de froncer les sourcils en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

C'est alors que Roxas le remarqua. Ce… 'détail'. Ahuri, il détailla la silhouette de son collègue. Une vague de froid intense l'envahit.

« Mais t'es malade ?!

Axel fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

- Tu portes juste ta tenue ! » Il grimaça et s'écarta tout de suite du jeune homme. « M'approche pas, tu vas me faire congeler !

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du numéro VIII. Puis il tendit une main, éternellement gantée, vers le suceur de glaces. Celui-ci secoua vivement la tête en signe de refus.

« Non non non, tu poses pas ta main de barbare sur moi !

Il se pencha pour éviter l'obus glacé, mais ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide. Il se crispa en attendant le contact froid. Il ne perçut qu'une douce chaleur qui enveloppait sa joue dans un étau aussi ferme que léger. Le gant était chaud contre sa peau. Tout chaud. Comme un beignet à la cannelle qui sort du four. Il releva des yeux plein d'étoiles vers Axel.

« Ooooooh…

- Eh oui ^^

- Comment tu fais ? Tout le monde est gelé ici, moi le premier.

- Je suis un maître du feu, répondit simplement le roux en haussant les épaules.

Il eut un regard attendri en voyant Roxas se frotter contre sa paume comme un chat. Ne manquaient plus que les oreilles…

Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant soudainement que les lèvres du presque-chaton se teintaient, sur l'extérieur, d'un léger bleu. Intrigué, il retira sa main – s'attirant une protestation sonore du blondinet – et ôta rapidement son gant. Le dos de sa main s'apposa à nouveau sur la joue du numéro XIII, tout doucement, et le garçon soupira de bien-être.

« Bon sang, Roxas, t'es glacé !

- Je te l'ai dit, marmonna le blond.

D'un geste rapide, Axel se leva puis fit valser la couverture du simili aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci se replia aussitôt en protestant.

« Axel, rends-moi ma chaleur !!

- Je vais t'en donner, répliqua le rouquin en lui tendant sa main gauche, gantée. Viens !

- Pas question, fit Roxas en tirant un bout de couette vers lui.

Sa précieuse couette chérie, son aimée, son adorée… lui fut à nouveau arrachée par la main gantée, d'Axel, alors que la droite se saisissait de son poignet pour le tirer hors du lit. Déséquilibré, il lâcha un petit cri et s'avança à quatre pattes vers le bord du lit, mais refusa d'en descendre. Lâchant alors la couette, Axel le souleva dans ses bras à la manière d'un enfant et le déposa au centre de l'espace dégagé de la pièce, entre le lit, la penderie et le bureau de travail juste en face. Surpris par les changements de température successifs – sa couette, le froid, la chaleur d'Axel, le froid nouveau, pire qu'avant – le blond serra les bras contrez sa poitrine en frottant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre.

« Laisse-moi deux secondes, fit Axel.

- Je vais geler sur place ! protesta le futur stalactite avec virulence.

- Mais non, fais-moi confiance.

Roxas lui envoya un regard bovin.A l'heure actuelle, il ne faisait confiance qu'à sa couette. A laquelle il envoya d'ailleurs un regard envieux. Mais si Axel avait une idée en tête – et ça semblait bien être le cas – rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ses pieds, enveloppés de trois paires de grosses chaussettes, ne congèlent. Il soupira et reporta ses yeux sur la silhouette élancée de son compagnon, simplement enserrée dans son l'habituelle Organisation-XIII-ienne. _Le fou !_

Le roux avait fermé les yeux et semblait très concentré, les bras légèrement écartés au niveau de ses flancs comme s'il invoquait quelque chose. Roxas haussa un sourcil. Axel, futur chaman de l'Organisation ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

Puis Axel rouvrit ses grands yeux si verts, des yeux de chat repu, si incandescents qu'il déglutit nerveusement en les voyant… et tendit sa main non-gantée vers lui. De fins filaments faits du rouge et de l'or d'un feu sauvage, irréels de beauté, se matérialisèrent alors dans l'air. Ils grandirent peu à peu, comme sortant de sa main, s'enroulant autour d'eux-mêmes tels de chatoyants serpents de lumières, à la fois rigides et gracieux. Charmé, Roxas resta un instant à contempler ce spectacle merveilleux, oubliant son état de froid intense. Admiratif, il vit les filaments rougeoyer puis se séparer en paires pour se rouler gracieusement sur eux-mêmes, formant de délicates particules de couleur rouge au reflet doré – comme du plasma en plus… séduisant. C'était un spectacle prodigieux.

Ces particules flottèrent au-dessus de la main d'Axel un moment en ondoyant, comme incertaines, puis filèrent dans la direction du numéro XIII sous le regard stupéfait de celui-ci. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer, surpris, mais les petites billes – de tailles inégales, remarqua-t-il alors qu'une grosse suivie de trois petites convoitaient visiblement ses mignons petits pieds glacés – le contournèrent et s'enroulèrent en une grande spirale autour de lui. Tout autour de lui.

C'était comme un bandeau qui se déployait autour de lui en partant du bas pour monter progressivement, formant de plus petites spirales autour de ses jambes, de son torse, de ses épaules. Un bandeau qui irradiait de chaleur, comme celle que l'on recherche au coin d'un feu, en plus douce, et plus régulière. C'était si agréable qu'il ferma les yeux. Le contraste de chaleur le fit d'abord frissonner plutôt violemment, son corps froid grimaçant contre ce brusque apport de chaleur aussi douce soit-elle. Puis il sentit le bout de ses doigts et de son nez se réchauffer, ses oreilles cesser de le brûler à chaque frôlement de ses cheveux. Le froid qui s'était distillé dans ses veines fondait tout doucement grâce à cette multitude de bulles rouges sang dont la forme ne cessait d'ondoyer – du feu, comprit-il soudainement. Du feu modifié. _Axel…_

Reconnaissant envers le maître du feu, il garda les yeux fermés encore un moment, se détendant entre ces petites flammes créées à son intention. Les particules de feu s'enroulèrent autour de lui jusqu'à se rejoindre en fermant le circuit dessiné tout autour du guerrier blond. Elles se firent alors paresseuses, ralentissant sensiblement en se contentant d'irradier joyeusement de leur douce chaleur.

Axel se sentit immensément satisfait en voyant Roxas inspirer doucement puis expirer lentement. Son corps s'était détendu et il ne frissonnait plus du tout. Un sentiment de fierté du travail bien fait le fit sourire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, murmura alors le blond en rouvrant à demi les yeux.

Axel déglutit lentement en voyant cette lumière particulière dans les grands yeux d'océan à moitiés fermés, dont les longs cils étiraient leur ombre délicate sur deux jolies pommettes arrondies, de Roxas. Le feu liquide continuait de s'enrouler autour du blond comme des flammes aimantes et amantes, dessinant de fins bijoux ondoyants autour de ses chevilles, son cou, ses poignets.

Axel trouva Roxas magnifique, et ça l'étonna de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. Parce qu'à cet instant, c'était juste une évidence.

Puis la phrase de son ami lui parvint. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, puis un sourire espiègle joua sur ses lèvres.

« En fait… je n'le savais pas moi-même.

Il s'attendait à ce que Roxas bougonne, ou lui fasse au moins de gros yeux, mais la Clef du Destin se contenta d'un léger sourire amusé. Ses lèvres étaient encore blanches.

Amenant sa main à hauteur de sa poitrine, Axel ferma le poing puis le rouvrit en faisant frotter ses doigts sur son pouce dans un geste élégant. Une petite flamme aux formes douces et rondes apparut dans sa main. Il sourit doucement et fit glisser son pouce contre ses index et majeur comme pour claquer des doigts.

« Viens là…

Plus que la sensation de se déplacer en glissant au-dessus du sol – il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il flottait à quelque centimètres de sa moquette, mais ça devait avoir un lien avec l'air chaud généré par le feu d'Axel, ou ce même feu, ou bien Axel lui-même –, ce fut la voix chaude et affectueuse du rouquin qui incita Roxas à rouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus des longs doigts de son ami flottait une flamme qui semblait faite de plasma tant son rayonnement était doux et sa couleur agréable. Maître du feu, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'il se stabilisa à une vingtaine de centimètres d'Axel, celui-ci tendit le bras vers son visage. Fasciné, le blond observa les circonvolutions de plasma s'adapter en modifiant leur trajectoire pour s'enrouler également autour du poignet de leur maître avant que la douce chaleur de cette nouvelle flamme ne se fasse sentir sur son visage. C'était doux et chaud, et étrangement réconfortant. Chassant même le froid qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur en haut à gauche. En vérité, c'était proche du divin. Gémissement doucement de bien-être, il encercla le poignet du roux de ses deux mains pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui en fermant, avec sur le visage une expression d'abandon qui dévora Axel de l'intérieur.

Après ceci, Roxas n'eut plus jamais à se plaindre froid.

_AkuRoku ?_

Un nouveau texte sur mes deux chouchous... EN même temps c'n'est pas dur, je ne connais pas les autres ( je n'ai jamais joué à KH xD ) Je voulais juste écrire quelque chose de doux, complice et mignon. Axel me fait délirer et je veux trop les même yeux ! *-*

J'espère qu'il vous aua plu et que ça mérite quelues reviews ! ;)

Lyly[**u**]


End file.
